


A Naughty Demon

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Gan Eden | Garden of Eden | Jannah, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Kudos: 20





	A Naughty Demon

It was rather a lot of fun, being naughty. Crawley hid the angels' flaming swords, stole their packed lunches, slithered under their feet when they took their sandals off and - in one marvellous yet complicated piece of naughtiness - managed to entangle two angels' flight feathers so thoroughly that both of them had to walk everywhere. Together. Now only the angel of the Eastern gate would even look at him, let alone talk to him.

Crawley had a new trick in mind. He couldn't _wait_ to see the angels' faces when they saw their humans eating the fruit salad he'd planned.


End file.
